


Safeword

by Nour2



Series: Drarry (BDSM Slash) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, BDSM, Collar, Dom!Harry, M/M, PWP, Safeword Use, Sub!Draco, Toys, punition - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: Une scène un peu intense entre Harry et Drago.





	

Harry aperçut Drago au coin d'un couloir.  
— Je vais devoir y aller.  
Hermione sembla sur le point de poser une question mais Ron mis une main sur son bras et elle se contenta de lui dire au revoir. Ils se séparèrent et une fois hors de vue, Harry pressa le pas pour rattraper Drago. Il prit un passage secret et arriva dans le dos de Drago. Il avança discrètement derrière lui et posa sa main dans son cou. Drago sursauta et se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Harry narquois.  
— Très amusant Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il légèrement agressif.  
Harry leva un sourcil d'avertissement. Il sortit une bande noire souple de sa poche et la mit devant les yeux de Drago. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.  
— Range ça !  
— Y'a personne, répondit Harry d'un ton nonchalant.  
C'était un collier en cuir noir avec un liseré vert et argenté. Il faisait environ trois centimètres de largeur, s'accrochait avec une boucle de ceinture et avec, sur le devant, un anneau en D.  
— Tourne-toi. ordonna Harry.  
— Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?  
— J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?  
— Mais si quelqu'un arrive ...  
— T'as ta cape, remonte le col et personne ne verra rien. De toute façon on ne verra personne. Maintenant tourne toi.  
Drago obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, laissant Harry lui accrocher son collier. Il contrastait magnifiquement sur la peau pâle du Serpentard.  
— Bon garçon, ronronna Harry en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.  
D'un geste, il intima à Drago de se retourner et s'écarta d'un pas pour mieux apprécier l'effet du collier.

— A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans la salle, je ne veux plus entendre aucun son sortir de ta bouche, à part pour tes mots. Suis-je clair ?  
Drago eut la clairvoyance de simplement hocher la tête et de ne pas répondre à voix haute.  
— Bien.  
Tout le long du chemin jusqu'au septième étage, Harry avait sa main posé de façon possessive sur la nuque de Drago. Il lui indiquait chaque changement de direction d'un ton ferme et dominant pour aider Drago à se mettre petit à petit dans son subspace. Et aussi pour se mettre lui dans son rôle de Dominant. Arrivé devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet, il lâcha Drago qui regarda derrière lui un peu perdu.  
— Je veux que tu conjure la salle.  
C'était un ordre piégeux, il devait conjurer une salle qui correspondait à ce que Harry voulait faire aujourd'hui mais sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que Harry voulait. Selon son interprétation de l'ordre, Drago pouvait aussi conjurer une salle à sa convenance mais sans savoir à quoi il s'exposait. Très clairement, Harry le testait. Il conjura la salle et quand la porte apparut, Harry le laissa entrer en premier. Ils firent une pause une fois à l'intérieur et Harry sourit. La salle était exactement comme il l'aurait voulu.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé ? Les mots exacts ?  
— "Une salle qui peut convenir à Harry aujourd'hui."  
— Va te mettre en position sur le lit.  
— Oui Monsieur.  
Pendant que Drago se déshabillait, Harry alla fouiller dans l'armoire sur le côté. Il trouvait toujours aussi impressionnant la façon dont le collier changeait l'attitude de Drago. Depuis que Harry le lui avait offert, Drago était plus ouvert et plus confiant, il se soumettait d'autant mieux. Il récupéra quelques objets dans l'armoire sans savoir s'il les utiliserait tous. Il y avait là un vibro, un dildo, un anneau, des pinces, des menottes en cuir et différents liens.

Il se retourna et vit Drago dans toute sa splendeur. Il était nu, à l'exception du collier de cuir, en position d'attente, la tête bien droite. Il ne bougea pas un muscle lorsque Harry s'approcha du lit pour y déposer un à un, les objets qu'il avait choisis. Il s'approcha ensuite de Drago. Il se mit face à lui et lui releva gentiment le menton avec son index. Il retira son tee-shirt et l'abandonna sur le sol. Il regarda un instant son soumis dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser, l'entraînant dans un baiser dévastateur et dominant. Drago se laissa faire, se laissant entraîner de plus en plus loin dans son sub-space.  
—Allonge-toi.  
Drago obéit sans un mot. Harry attrapa les menottes et attacha chacun des poignets de Drago à un pied du lit. Il tira ensuite sur ses pieds pour l'étendre le plus possible.  
—Tes mots mon grand ?  
—Automne et Hiver, Monsieur.  
—Bien. Maintenant, pose tes pieds à plat sur le lit avec les genoux repliés. Écarte un peu plus. Voilà, parfait.  
Harry attrapa le lubrifiant et prépara Drago avec efficacité et rapidement il put bouger trois doigts sans rencontrer trop de résistance. Il retira ses doigts et prit le plug qu'il enfonça lentement entre les reins de Drago. Il commença à le baiser lentement avec, obtenant le premier gémissement du soumis. La queue de Drago, qui était dure depuis le début, commençait à goutter. Le plug était assez conséquent, environ quatre centimètres et demi de diamètre pour au moins huit de longueur. Rien que Drago n'ait jamais pris et Harry savait particulièrement bien le manier. Il heurtait la prostate de Drago à chaque aller-retour. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Drago était assez détendu et après avoir commencé à l'exciter aussi, Harry remplaça le plug par un vibro. Ce vibro était créé pour stimuler la prostate en continu. Harry le mit sur une intensité moyenne.  
— Je le laisse 10 minutes. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouir. Compris ?  
Drago hocha la tête. Harry s'éloigna du lit et s'assit dans le canapé pour lire, surveillant son soumis du coin de l'œil. Il réajusta son pantalon devenant de plus en plus étroit. Il avait posé sa montre à côté de lui pour vérifier le temps restant. Après cinq minutes, les gémissements de Drago se firent plus forts et ses hanches ondulaient.  
— Ah... Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ...  
— J'ai dit dix minutes, il t'en reste quatre.  
Il avait agrippé les menottes, qu'il serrait au maximum pour ne pas jouir.  
— Monsieur !  
Harry leva la tête, interpellé par le ton de Drago. Le corps du soumis était tendu au maximum dans son effort pour ne pas jouir mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il jouit dans un cri silencieux.  
— Ça fait huit minutes Drago, fit Harry en s'approchant et en éteignant le vibro. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?  
— Oui. Je vais être puni.  
— Exactement. Je vais remettre le vibro enduit d'huile essentielle de gingembre et cette fois-ci je vais te mettre un anneau. Je laisserais le vibro quinze minutes. Et je maintiens l'interdiction de jouir sur sept jours. C'est compris ?  
— Oui Monsieur.  
Harry remit le vibro, toujours sur vitesse moyenne et posa un anneau en cuir sur Drago. Il retourna ensuite sur le canapé. Cette fois-ci, il ne reprit pas son livre mais surveilla Drago. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le gingembre sur Drago et ça pouvait être assez intense. De plus Drago avait joui anormalement vite.  
Drago gémissait et suppliait, incapable de rester immobile. Quand une larme coula le long de sa joue, Harry revint s'asseoir sur le lit et lui murmura quelques encouragements. Dix minutes étaient déjà passées. Le corps de Drago était recouvert de sueur, ses muscles contractés par l'effort, il avait perdu sa cohérence. Pour l'apaiser, Harry posa sa main sur son torse, pour l'ancrer à quelque chose. Cela fonctionna durant une minute. Jusqu'à ce que Drago crie.  
— HIVER !  
Harry se hâta d'arrêter le vibro et de le retirer puis détacha les menottes.  
— Hey, là, doucement... Chut, ça va aller.  
La respiration de Drago était hachée et rapide. Harry le prit dans ses bras et Drago se recroquevilla contre son torse.  
— Désolé ...  
— Non c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû voir que t'étais pas aussi concentré que d'habitude.  
Harry serra Drago dans ses bras et lui murmura des encouragements, et quoi que ce soit qui lui passait par la tête d'ailleurs, sur un ton apaisant et ce, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne régulière.  
— Je te laisse deux secondes, le temps que j'aille prendre de l'eau et du chocolat, d'accord ?  
Drago fit un "mmh" d'assentiment et se souleva juste assez pour que Harry retire son bras et puisse se lever. Harry se dépêcha de prendre la bouteille et le chocolat dans son sac puis pris la couverture sur le canapé pour pouvoir couvrir Drago. Il revint gentiment pour ne pas brusquer Drago.  
— Tu as soif ?  
— S'il te plaît. répondit-il la voix un peu rauque.  
Il prit la bouteille et en engloutit la moitié en une gorgée.  
— Eh doucement, fit Harry, amusé.  
— T'en veux aussi ?  
— Non, t'inquiète pas. Toi d'abord.  
Harry revint s'asseoir à côté de Drago. Il appuya son dos à la tête de lit et étendit ses jambes. Drago se releva légèrement et vint s'appuyer au torse de Harry.  
— Ça va mieux ?  
Drago était toujours nu et Harry n'avait qu'un pantalon.  
— Oui. C'est juste que ...  
— Oui ? l'encouragea Harry.  
— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le gingembre soit si fort.  
— On en avait parlé.  
— Je sais, je sais. Je pensais que je pouvais le faire c'est tout.  
— Je pense que tu peux le faire.  
Drago le regarda d'un air interrogatif.  
— T'étais pas aussi concentré que d'habitude, t'étais pas réellement avec moi. Ça fait des semaines que tu n'as pas joui sans autorisation. Y'a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ?  
— Non. Je pense que je suis juste fatigué. J'ai pas mal bossé cette semaine et je ne me suis pas couché très tôt.  
— Okay. Mais si jamais t'as besoin, je suis là.  
— Je sais. Répondit doucement Drago.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, Harry traçant des arabesques sur l'épaule de Drago.  
— Drago ?  
— Oui ?  
— Je garde l'interdiction de jouir pendant une semaine.  
— D'accord.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Hésitez pas à lâcher des coms et des kudos ça fait plaisir ;)


End file.
